shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Student Faction
This page was created by: Joseph Kost ---- About A group of "Pirates" pulled together in a time of dire need. Since then, They have started to create a name for themselves. Crewmembers Trace Sukirata - Captain - In every sense of the word, he should NOT be captain. His stupidity is unrivaled, once jumping off the top of a building, instead of seeing the stairway down, in order to say hi to his first mate, Tsubasa. He ended up landing right on top of him, knocking him to the ground, something which had never happened before. He was then heard to have said "Hey! Where'd Tsubasa go!?" He stepped off Tsubasa and began an epic search for him until he went back to the ship... Where he found Tsubasa in bandages. He is amazingly weak: were it not for his weapon, he would be TECHNICALLY defenseless... However, his main weapon is below. However, the reason behind him being a captain is as follows: When he wants to, his strategic mind is unrivaled in the world. Merely by seeing one of the subordinates of his enemies, he can tell their intentions, their plans, and their style of fighting. He relies on his friends and family to adapt to the situation... as he already knows what they are going to do. Tsubasa Sukirata - First Mate - The brother of Trace. He would be a more fitting candidate for a captain, were it not for his tendency to eat everything in sight. He has been said "To never eat enough, and usually, if left unchecked, eats approximately five tons of food a day. Of course, he does not need it, but it all contributes to his abilities. His abilities are as follows: Speed, on a level that is right below Mach 1. Immense strength, Which, connected with his speed, creates a deadly combination. However, even this combination cannot rival the Strength of another member. Lea Hiroto - Tsubasa's Match - A girl that knows no bounds in strength, casually doing things that would kill even a giant. However, as much as she is feared, she is shy. Her past life was one of trauma, one that should never be experienced nor told of... as such, this shall not be spoken of. Her strength surpasses that of Tsubasa, a feat to be recorded in the anals of history. Keisho Raikov - "The Armory" - A boy that has an extremely complex past. So complex, that one would not understand who was who, even if they read it ten times. All that is understood is this: He created a gun at age 3, attempted to shoot his father who dodged it at point blank range... somehow... and he designs and creates guns and weapons, the likes of which the world has never seen. Two examples of such are the LF-13 Assault Pistol, Used by Trace, and the LF-Soul, used by Trasuki and Jadek Edan. The LF-13 Assault pistol fires bullets at speeds and rates which give it its name: LightFire. The same is with the LF-Soul. It is the Heart and Soul of the LightFire series... A gunblade unmatched by any other. Daisuke Misawa - Gunner - The first and foremost trait is this: If you did the EXACT opposite of everything he said, you would get a strategy that could only be made by Trace Sukirata. In other words, he has no Strategic mind. His hallmark however, is Sniping, and the ability to kill his targets based on orders that only he would understand: Chess. That's right, Chess. The only strategy game that Trace was able to teach to him. Jadek Edan - Combat Commander - INFORMATION CLASSIFIED. Trasuki Edan - Combat Commander - The only truely Kind-hearted person in the world. She see's no evil in anyone, always seeing a reason behind their actions, be it good or bad. She fights only to protect her friends from being hurt from those people, and, even then, she makes valiant attempts to only disable her enemies. Contrary to her personality, her combat ability is a mere 25 levels less than her Brother's. 25 Levels is a small difference: If a normal Pirate's ability was 1, then Her brother's ability would be 500, and her's would be 475. In all truth, she would not have this level, were it not for her strategic ability, and, most importantly, her Dexterity: Able to combine every single one of the styles of fighting into her own style, she can create shockwaves from merely opening her palm. She can cut through anything, and everything: from Light, to Darkness, from Imagination to Reality, using her sword. However, Her most powerful moves can require up to an hour of meditation to build her concentration. Other than that, She can throw a punch so perfectly, she will create a wall of air in front of her fist that can knock a man of good size thirty feet backwards. History Shall I tell you the Story of Survival Trial? In other words... Could you promise never to be Traumatized? If you must know, then this will be edited later. Trivia They were the best soldiers in the Survival Trial. More will be added later. Category:Pirate Crews